Iris Divine
by Anarchee
Summary: JxS. Done to the song 'Iris' By GooGooDolls. Both wanted each other and waited till the other made the first move.OneShot.


**Diclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters in it. They belong to Jim Henson and the Guy named David something-or-other. And the song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Each Song lyric is a transition from one POV to the other. It should be easy to follow along.**

**

* * *

**

**_Iris Divine._**

**_Labyrinth Fanfiction done to the song 'Iris' by GooGooDolls._**

**_By: Anarchee._**

* * *

**She** could sense him, see him, FEEL him, wherever she was. His presence strong and laced with a promise of pleasure and satisfaction. She was plauged by a memory, a man who sought her attention. Many years since the underground adventure, and yet his presence had never left her. She could swear she was just imagining things. Why would a man like the King of Goblins follow her around...

_**-**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow**-**_

**Want** always fueled desire. Lust always fueled passion. Both was what he felt, both was directed to the young woman he saw daily. He knew she could feel him there. Denying his presence and occupying her time with worthless chores. She refused to acknowledge him and it drove him mad...

_**-**You're the __closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**-**_

**A** girl like herself has no reason to believe that a man like him would have his undivided attention directed towards her. She was the one who beat him. And just because she WANTED him to pay attention to her, didn't mean that it was actually happening. She was letting her overactive imagination take over again. Wait...there they were again...those soft promised drifting around her, telling her, wispering her things. No...she was imagining him there...

_**-**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life**-**_

**He** stalked her. There was no other word. He was stalking her. Once more he memorized her features. Her dark brown eyes like a soft fine chocolate...Her prefectly arched nose with that set of lips that had promises laced within them. Her figure, filled out from the time she was in the underground, the soft curve of her smile made his mind swirl. Her entire presence was like it was sculpted from Micheal himself. Would she ever notice? Years of him following her like this. Years of him waiting for her to grow up and realize the emotions directed towrds her from him. Oh the things he did to fetch her attention. The way he said her name in those soft wispers that he knew she could hear. If only she would acknowledge them...

_**-**Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**-**_

**_Sarah..._**There they were again...Those soft promises drifting around her...a name, HER name...It was one word and yet it said so much. She could feel them now and then...Breezes when there was no wind...Laced with sweet nothings and dreams of romance. ...Oh the one in constant denial...

_**-**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand**-**_  
_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**Verses **the one in a constant state of frustration. He was unable to touch her, unable to outwardly contact her, And Because she refused to believe that it was actually him there, he was hindered further. He wanted her, and she wanted him. All she had to do was accept him, And all the problems would drift away. Why was fate causing such distress? how long would it bend until all went right...

_**-**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies**-**_

**She** started to drift towards the past. Looking out her curtains, the underground invaded her memory. The trip there that happened many years ago...the look of his eyes, the heat she felt when they were on her. She remembered all the feelings directed to him...But she was fifteen and she assumed it was a high school crush and would leave her be once she left...those were the lies she told herself. A breeze with her name on it's lips was heard again. If only he gave her a sign...

_**-**When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**-**_

**How **many times would he have to give a signl directed her way? She was so set in her mold of independance.It was almost as if she thought she didn't need him around her If she accepted him into her world, like he did with her, they would both be happy and all things bad would never be able to touch them...

_**-**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand**-**  
__When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**Another** breeze swept across her face, and she was left in a state of confusion. If he truly did want her, need her, LOVE her, then he would be here, right now when she was at her low...

_**-**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand**-**_

**Though each wanted the other, both was waiting for the other to make the first move. This was a dangerous game...**

_**-**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**Fate had it's reasons for playing with the heart...**

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**He** was fed up. Screw the rules, screw the limits. She had won this game, unknowningly of course...He was Once again defeated by her. But this time, letting her go was not a part of the equation. He quickly swept out of his facade and talked towards where she was standing, in front of her window, staring at nothing. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She had a scream upon her lips that was released as a gasp when she saw his face...

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**When** she saw him, she was in a state of disbelief. Him--Here? In her apartment, with those eyes gleaming down upon her. His smell-engulfing her nose. Each one of her senses got assulted by him. Touch, smell, sight...She could hear both of their hearts beting against their chests brought on by each others presence...And then taste was fufilled when he arched his head down towards her lips and his crashed upon hers...

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**_Jareth..._**

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**_Sarah..._**

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**And fate was Sealed...**

_**-**I just want you to know who I am**-**_

**Finally.**

* * *

**AN: This is my first.**

**Review and I'll write more. 333 Thanks to LadyCatBailey for inspiring me to finally write it . **


End file.
